Some Enchanted Evening
by DiamondSweet
Summary: Abit of a MarySue I suppose. Harry Potter has disappeared after the end of the war, and ended up in more of a predicament than he actually cared to...HarryOCsort of.


Summary: Harry Potter did the only thing he knew to do when the war ended, and his friends were gone. He fled the country of England and went to America, disguising his name, and covering up his past as best as he could. He never expected to end up teaching at the Conneticut Academy for Witches and Wizards, and he certainly never imagined he'd meet a witch that could turn his world upside down. Could very well be classified as Mary-Sue-ish, but oh well, I like Mary Sue's.

* * *

Chapter 1: By the pricking of my thumbs...

* * *

The sharp heel of a pair of shiny black pumps clicked against the tiled floor of Conneticut Academy. The blue robes that were standard dress code for the teachers swirled around her ankles as she walked. She was uncertain of her destination actually, and not really caring where she was going or what direction she was headed. Her delicate hands were wrapped around the handle of the briefcase that she was hanging in front of her, the knuckles turning white with the strength of her grip. One hand letting go for a moment, she tucked a strand of slightly curly, long hair behind one ear and licked her pale lips nervously. Green eyes peered nervously around every corner that she took, as if something might leap out at her and take her hostage.

Sighing, she checked her watch and realized that it was time for her meeting with the Headmaster of the school. She certainly didn't want to be late on her very first day here, and she tried to quell the panic that was rising in her, clenching her throats and making her stomach feel as if she'd just stepped off of a frantically swaying boat. Glancing at a blank sign on a wall, she pulled her wand from her robe and tapped the red tile.

"H-Headmaster's Office..." She stuttered, cursing at herself inwardly for being such a nervous twit.

The sign lit up suddenly and the directions appeared in large bold print. Exceedingly glad that they weren't confusing directions, the young lady took off at a quick speed towards the Headmaster's Office. Upon reaching the door, she stared at the slab of upright mahogony staring her in the face. It seemed to be laughing at her attempt to get the nerve to knock on the door. Raising a trembling fist, she stood suspended for a moment before she let her fist fall delicately against the door.

A moment later it swung open, and she was face to face with a man she hadn't seen since her interview earlier during the summer.

If he had been a Muggle, they might've labeled him military, but as it was, they simply labeled him as an ex-Auror and left it at that. He stood a thin and towering 6'4", and was just beginning to grey; his dark brown hair had slight streak of grey in it. His blue eyes sparkled even as his mustache twitched, and he slowly slid his feet from his desktop and straightened his blue and silver robes.

"Miss Prescott! Ah yes. Please, come in."

Nicole entered nervously, taking a seat in one of the leather armchairs in front of the massive desk when the Headmaster beckoned to her to do so.

"Nervous about your first day?"

Nicole nodded slightly, even as she set her briefcase down beside the chair and smoothed over her robes discreetly.

"Yes, sir, Headmaster Prewitt. I'm afraid I am abit nervous. I'm fresh out of the University, you know. I've never taught before."

Headmaster Prewitt chuckled and settled one hand on his stomach even as the other reached for the smoking pipe that was upon his desk, no doubt still alight from very recent usage.

"Your recommendations from your professors were outstanding, you aced every course, and during your student teaching here you never failed to make my unruly student body behave. You'll be fine, Miss Prescott, and call me David, if you will."

"Well then, David, you must call me Nicole, please. I've been wandering the halls, I hope you don't mind. I wanted to see where my room was...it's right by the Terrus dorms, right?"

David nodded.  
"Quite, and as soon as you sign your paperwork here, you can start moving in. You do know about all five of the houses, correct?"

Nicole bit her lip.  
"Let me see. There's the Terran House, the Aquarite House, the Lunipe House, the Solarides House, and the House of the Open Select, right?"

David nodded.  
"Right, now..."

Setting his pipe down, which he'd been puffing continually as Nicole had recited off the names of the houses, he picked up a pen and her contract for the year.

"If you'll just sign here, I'll have someone show you to your rooms."

* * *

Nicole stared at the luxurious rooms that had been afforded to her. Even as the house elves left her trunks in her care and shut the bronze door quietly behind her, Nicole was still staring at the earthy greens and browns that were before her eyes. A living room, quite adequately furnished...a large bedroom with a canopy bed, and windows that allowed a gorgeous view of the forest that surrounded the Academy, and finally, a bathroom that seemed positively sinful with its large jecuzzi tub, extra shower, and an enormous vanity of sorts.

Quietly, Nicole set to unpacking, not paying attention to the time until a knock came at her door. Scurrying over to the door, she opened it. In her haste to step back and survey her visitor, Nicole tripped and fell back over a small box full of pictures and went sprawling. Despite the strangers best attempts not to laugh, a laugh did slice through the sudden silence as Nicole stared up at the arched ceiling, dazed and more than a little embarassed. Laughing a little as she stood to her feet, she wished that the burning in her cheeks would go away.

When she got a good look at her visitor, her jaw nearly dropped, but because of her strict training to act in a manner becoming of a lady(most of the time), she settled for a slight widening of her eyes before she simply gave him a smile.

He was tall, and thin, with black hair that was extremely unruly and poked out at odd angles. Bright, emerald green eyes sparkled at her from over a pair of black-rimmed, brand new spectacles, and he grinned at her even as she shifted slightly from one foot to the other. She could tell that was a boy he was probably a gangly youth, but he had filled out quite nicely upon becoming an adult.

"Are you okay?"

When Nicole only nodded, he chuckled.  
"Nicole Prescott, right?"

"Marcus Felding. Pleasure to meet you."

"Hello, Mr. Felding--"

"Marcus, if you please."

"Hello, Marcus."

* * *

Author's Note: Cliff-hanger, sorta. If you like it, let me know and I'll continue! If not, well then, I'll take it down. Please note that any criticism that is not constructive, and all flames will be used to burn my old college textbooks that caused me more than ample share of grief. Thanks! 


End file.
